Phytophilia, Cameras, Action!
by DeadCatsAreCuteP
Summary: Ivy's secret passion seems to mingle with Harleys, which happens to catch the eyes of Harvey and Selina. Ivy swears the heat she feels in her stomach when around Harley was just because of the chlorophyll in her blood, but she knows... Well, Selina and Harvey just need to stop meddling in her personal life! AU. This story sucks don't read it, its a dumb idea. KILL ME NOW...
1. A Proformance To Remember

Ivy pulled her purse higher so that it hung around her shoulder without falling off. The street was calm and she couldn't help but smile at the people screwing around and almost pushing each other into the street. She scoffed at their stupidity and continued on. Turning a corner, she saw her destination come over the horizon. Quickening her pace, she laughed internally at the children chasing off birds. Passing a floral shop, she slowed, looking sadly into the window at the variety of plants. Sighing, she returned to staring at the sky, welcoming the sun on her face. She'd pick something up for herself later. Besides, she was already late for rehearsals.

Making her way up the stairs, she stared ahead at the large theater before her. Her eyes grew dark as she noticed the man snipping away at the grass with the polluting lawnmower in front of him. She began to take a step toward him when a ringing voice sounded behind her.

"Hiya, Red! I didn't know you were into acting!" She turned to see Harley, her best friend, waving at her. Forgetting about the man, she opened her arms, bracing herself for the charging hug she knew she'd receive. As planned, Harley was in her arms in seconds, crushing her lungs before she could finish wrapping her hands around the blonde's back. Ivy smiled and looked over at her.

"How'd you know? The Bag that says "Theater Of Gotham" or the done up hair?"

Harley laughed and let go. "Red, your hair's always done up." Ivy shrugged and continued up the next flight of stairs, Harley bouncing next to her."Just guessin', ya decided to… branch out a bit?" Harley laughed a little and smiled brighter seeing the corner of Ivy's mouth turn up slightly.

"So, why are you here, Harl?"

"Gymnastics Class."

Ivy nodded. "You're still taking it. How long have you been out of college?" She asked, letting the slight turn up bloom into a smile.

"A few years..." Harley didn't register the sentence for a few seconds. Afterward, she put her hands on her hips and turned toward Ivy, but she didn't stop walking. After all, she was late, too. "Hey, wait a minute! Are you calling me old?"

"I'm eternally young. You're always old to me."

Harley smiled and punched her in the arm. They reached the top of the staircase and opened the doors to the theater. They stared in shock at what they saw. A wide, goofy smile spread on Harley's lips, while Ivy's jaw dropped slightly. Anger built in her eyes, but Harley grabbed onto her and pulled her into a hug, soothing her emotions slightly.

"Hey, Harley! Where have you been!"

"Sorry, Summer! Traffic!" Harley yelled back, shaking out of her trance and leaving Ivy to gawk.

"Bullshit, Harl! You walk and I know it!"

Inside the theater, the whole stage was covered in nets and balance beams. Surrounding the beams were gymnasts and actors alike. Ivy swallowed, knowing what was going on.

"Pamela, get your butt down here and get ready! Our show is in two weeks, remember?"

"Right, right. Be right down, Harvey..." She cautiously made her way down the stairs, watching Harley and her friends get into their positions on the stage. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she pulled Harvey aside.

"Why are they here already? I thought the acrobatics teacher wasn't coming for another week!"

Harvey shrugged. "Came early, I guess. Does it matter?"

"Dammit, Harv, I read the script! Don't think I don't know what you're playing at!"

He smiled and walked away, leaving Ivy steaming. She stomped into the dressing room, looking around for her costume. After finding it, she ran her fingers over the seams. She'd made this one herself, and it worked well with the show, she decided no one would miss her old, poorly crafted one that looked like a 9-year-old's first attempt at a cosplay. However, while unbuttoning her shirt, she admired the embroidery on some of the most simple costumes. It was the only thing that she could respect about Jonathan. For a professional tailor, he really sucked at his job.

He should have stayed a doctor.

Ivy would have fired him by now if she ran the theater, but she was not a high authority like Harvey. Lead role in most cases, but not in any position like his. God, she hated Harvey. She let her shirt slip off her shoulders and sighed. After years of wearing fancy, hand- made clothes she'd created herself, she found store bought articles were so underwhelming and rarely fit the way she liked them to. She had rather... "unique" features. She realized how cold her fingers were as they brushed her side. She stretched, letting out another pleased sound as her body untensed.

Suddenly, she heard the door swing open and Ivy looked down from the ceiling, eyes wide. Standing in front of her was Harley. She slowly lowered her arms to her sides, and they stared at each other for a moment. Harley even snuck in a quick eye dip. The loud click the door made when it shut seemed to echo in the silence.

"Hi." She said awkwardly. Clearing her throat, she looked away and headed left, down the other side of the bench between Ivy and the other side of the room. Unfreezing, Ivy breathed in and turned back to her costume. The air seemed heavier than it had been thirty seconds ago, and Ivy felt like she was suffocating. The first performance she'd have with her bestie wasn't going so well…

"You have a nice outfit this performance. You made that one, right?" Ivy paused, looking over at Harley, who was rifling through a bag.

"Um... thanks. I did."

"Mmm." Harley nodded, and the awkward silence became thicker. Shuffling off her khakis, the redhead tossed them in the bag with her shirt.

"Okay, let's not make this weird... We just share a changing room. No biggie, just like summer camp in grade school, right?" Harley said, trying best to defuse the tension.

"I guess, but we weren't... we didn't know..." Ivy couldn't form a sentanc, trying hard to figure out what she ment.

"About growing up an hourglass?"

"Yeah, sure. " Ivy said, slipping the suit over her hips. "But, you're right... it shouldn't be weird... we're friends now." Ivy, pulling the top over her chest, turned to Harley. She seemed to had found what she'd been looking for, but was stalling for time.

"Remember back then we didn't think we'd ever be friends? I was a nerd and you were one of the popular kids, even before..." Harley stopped herself, looking over the emerald green eyes that tore into her with saddness. It was too late for a save on that one... She turned back to her bag. "I mean, you didn't want to be, did ya..? Man, id'a done anything' to have been in your shoes." Harley stopped looking through her things. Ivy's heart hurt at the pain in her voice. She sat on the edge of the bench, looking at her friend's stance, knowing her own hurt leaked in her eyes. She'd get over him eventually. Eventually.

"Harley, you know that the only reason they liked me was because I didn't want to be liked, right?"

"I... don't follow." She looked up again. Ignoring the way the green hugged Ivy's features, she focused on her friend's face. The hurting eyes were better than what she wanted those curves to do to her. Ivy couldn't know, and she didn't.

"They liked my 'angst', I guess. In all honesty, I admired you and your dorky friends for being able to ditch them so easily." Harley smiled and grabbed what she'd been looking for. Hiding it from Ivy, she made her way out the room.

"See ya on the floor, Red." Harley smiled. Just before heading out the door, she added, "And thanks for the entertainment, you're really into those plants a yours. All those tattoos." The door clicked shut and Ivy felt the air lighten.

She paused, to breathe in the air before stopping. She registered what Harley had said, and tensed as her cheeks flooded with dark colors. "Entertainment?"


	2. We're Not In Love!

Out on the floor, Harvey worked with the Acrobatics Instructor, Selena, to make sure every part went smoothly. When the scene in the play where Harley's character and Ivy's character were together walking down a town road, Harvey gave Selena a quick nod, and she smiled.  
"Okay everybody, take five. This next scene here is a doozy. Our leads are gonna need some therapy after this one!" Ivy scoffed at the comment and stepped offstage, Harley trailing behind.  
"What are they talking about? What scene?" Ivy pulled the script off the table next to her and handed it the her fellow performer, flipping to a page marked with a heart shaped sticky note before walking to one of the seats and covering her face with a hand, massaging her forehead as a cover up. She watched Harley through her fingers, and died inside as a dark red appeared on her face. She reread the page again, from what Ivy could tell, before dropping the book back on the table and taking the seat next to Ivy.  
"Wow, okay. I mean, it might not be... that bad. Selena won't do that to us, right?" She said, using the words to try and cover her blush.  
"She wrote it and Harvey says it a great idea. In fact, we end up being executed at the end for being gay, and then Harvey says we have to give an LGBT speech with Selena, where he wants us to tell about our relationship...I'm just praying they're joking about the last part" Ivy was trailing off absentmindedly, cursing Harvey and his whole bloodline.  
"...which we don't have. Great." Harley finished. "Not that i'm against gays or bis or anything... it's just..."  
"'Dressing Room' awkward?" Ivy uncovered her face and looked over at her friend.  
"Yeah, 'Dressing Room' awkward." Harley repeated, fiddling with the chair arm. Harvey walked past, noticing Ivy's stare,and tossed something at her. Reflexes kicking in, she snatched the thing out of the air and looked at it. She threw him a quick bird and handed the lipstick to Harley. She opened it and used it, before turning to Ivy. She popped the cap on and off.  
"Ivy."  
"Hmm?" Ivy turned to look at her, only to have her lips assaulted with bright red. She reeled back, and Harley laughed awkwardly. Her attempt a humor had obviously failed to immediatly defuse the tension. However, after a moment, smiles found their way to their bright red lips, and they laughed.

"You were right Harv. Perfect for each other." Selena walked to his side, looking at the two.  
"Ivy's a bitch and Harley's crazy. I thought, 'Why not?', ya know?" He whispered back.  
"Yup. If this works, do you think Harley will get away from that psycho of a man she has now?" Harvey shrugged./span/p  
"Pretty sure Ivy thinks hes dead. Depends on Harley and Ivy's orientation, too, don't it?"  
"I suppose. But have you seen how they treat each other? The way they hug? Ivy at least can't be _straight_."  
"Yeah."  
"Let's get back to practice and see how this goes?" She said, turning to go back to center stage. Harvey turned to follow.  
"Sounds good."

Stepping back into positions, Harley and Ivy went over their costumes one final time. Confident, Harley got into character by doing some voice warm ups. Ivy simply adjusted her dress top one final time and cleared her throat. Harvey called for them, and Ivy offered a hand. Preparing to be dragged she loosened her stiff posture, letting Harley lead.  
"Come on, Violet! We're going to be late! I wouldn't miss this festival for the world!" Harley dragged Ivy onto stage, a poorly place party hat resting awkwardly on her head.  
"Slow down, Eliza, slow down." Ivy pulled her to a stop.  
"Were gonna be late though!"  
"What if I could take you to a better festival?" Ivy sighed, her tone lacking luster. "Nope, I can't do that one. It's too... how can I put it nicely? Stupid. I bet Harvey wrote that one."  
"You think you can do better, Pam?" Harvey insisted.  
Selena must have seen the twinkle in Ivy's eye hidden under the green wall, because she smiled and gestured to move forward.  
"I want this to be a comfortable for you and Harley as possible. Go ahead."  
"Thank you." Ivy cleared her throat and looked back at Harley, who expectancy tore through her eyes. "Harley, can we please restart this?"  
"Sure, anything specific you need me to do?"  
"Just keep doing what you're doing, kay?"  
"Kay."  
Moving back to stage right, Harley and Ivy retook their positions. "Also, I want you to improvise a bit. I'm talkin to Eliza, but also you, alright?" she paused for a moment, then added "In an actor's sense."  
Harley nodded and took her hand again, calling out the same words, and Ivy cooed the same words as well.  
"But, Violet, we'll be late!"  
"Do you think I brought you all the way here for nothing?"  
"No. I thought you said this was a shortcut." Harley answered.  
"I wanted to talk to you, alone. I have something really important to tell you. The festival can wait."  
"But they need me there."  
"They won't miss you for five more minutes, will they?" Ivy said, taking Harley's other hand.  
"Well, I suppose not, but it's good to be punctual."  
"Indeed, Cherie."  
"What do you need, then?" Ivy watched Harley's eyes turn a shade brighter as the light began to focus and dance on them. She'd never noticed that consciously before.  
Pulling Harley closer, Ivy brought their faces close, but not close enough to interfere with the microphones they wore. She brought a hand to her face and ran it along her jawline.  
"Eliza, I love you. I always have. And I know it's wrong, but I don't feel like it is. Therefore, it must not be, right?"

"This isn't right."  
"No, It is right. I know in my heart its right. I love you Elizabeth." Ivy stared into Harley's eyes, and she thought she saw something click.  
"I... I love you, too."They stood, staring at each other for a short moment before touching lips. Ivy couldn't help but notice how soft Harley's lips were and how sincere her eyes had been, and yet she seemed so reluctant to do this. So scared of it. Ivy slowly pulled away, and only then did Harley seem to want to kiss back. Ivy looked at her, her blue eyes flickering open. The microphones came back to life and Ivy spoke.  
"You know that I will surely be killed. This is treason or worse, homosexual."  
"If you die, I come with you. if you leave, I will follow. You mean much more to me than any prince or baron could. What's that thing you always say?"

Ivy laughed, a sweet, silken sound in Harley's ears. "There are sweeter things to do in the moonli-" The other actors began to parade around them in various costumes, and a voice broke through the music.  
"Elizabeth, where are you?" A man came toward the two, and Ivy saw her que to run back to the other wing of the stage, the parade following her.  
After the practice, Ivy and Harley met again in the dressing room, only the tension was less electric with other people in the room. However they kept being complimented on their performance and many jokes were made about their "private shows" they had at home, which Ivy was quick to refute. They'd never even been in the same house as each other later than noon. The most they'd done was had coffee in the mornings before they left for work or practice, but it spread like wildfire, and for the next two days, they couldn't shake the comments.  
Eventually, Harley had even began to grow tired of the constant remarks.


	3. Drunk On Poison

Late on Wednesday, Ivy got a text asking if she wanted to meet at the bar down the street and catch a drink. Ivy responded with 'Nothin better 2 do, be there in 5' and got dressed, seeing as she'd just got out of the shower. Walking over to the bar, she noticed Harley sitting outside. She was in a black and silver top and black shorts and for the first time, Ivy saw a tattoo on her thigh. It looked alot like a bluebird with a Queen of Diamonds beside it. Her boots were the same shade of green as her fingerless gloves, and she had a purple belt around her waist. She was dressed way better than Ivy, who had a Turtleneck made of netting over a green crop top and a short gray skirt. She'd hadn't expected more than a few drinks and some guys as well as drunk Harley, which she wasn't to sure about, but she walked up to her anyway.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
"You actually came! What a relief. Okay, in we go!"  
Ivy watched her stand, and noticed how low the neckline of her top was. She tried not to stare and pulled out her id. Harley waved it away.  
"No need. Heya Pengy!"  
"Harley, how are you?" He smiled at her, his cane perched under his arms.  
"Great! On a date-"  
"I wouldn't call it a date." Ivy intervened.  
"Okay, a not- date with my not- girlfriend, Pamela. Call her Ivy. Pamela's her boss' name for her."  
"Got it." He opened the door and Ivy was hit with a wall of cold. "Welcome Miss Quinn and Miss Ivy!" He yelled into the bar.  
"Welcome!" Everyone shouted, holding up their glasses. Ivy walked in cautiously, keeping close to Harley. She was lead to a booth at the other side of the room, which had a curtain hanging near it. Behind the booth, a darker room lit by only blacklights caught Ivy's attention.  
"What's that for?" Harley turned to look and smiled.  
"Maybe later you can find out?" She cooed. Ivy felt her face go hot, but her rebuttal was interrupted by a man walking up to her.  
"Hey Harley. What tonight?"  
"The usual, duh. Thats why its the usual."  
"Still good to ask. And you?" He looked over at Ivy, who now was sitting with her head perched on an arm.  
"Whatever you got that's hard. Very hard."  
The man smiled and before her could say anything she reached over and locked her lips onto Harley's for a short second. She then returned to her nonchalant position. He nodded and walked away. Her nonchalance was broken as she felt something warm slide over her cold leg. She looked down at Harley's hand and sighed, annoyed. Before she knew what had happened, Harley had buried her face in Ivy's hair and was smelling her.  
"Do I smell nice?" She asked.  
"Oh, yes. Like honey and dirt. Do you garden?" Harley smiled as she traced the risen parts of Ivy, and the vines sent shocks through her body. She pushed it out of her voice.  
"You insult me. Of course I do, you idiot. Ivy, much?"  
"Makes sense."  
The man came back with two glasses and placed them down in front of the two. He smiled and walked away. Harley sipped away at hers while Ivy took a drink and set it down.  
"Not a big fan of alcohol, but it's a nice get away." She said, watching as Harley drank hers.  
A few minutes later, the blonde was just tipsy enough to lose some coherence. "Okay, so, Red, Red. I got a question. Do you like kissing me?"  
"It's okay." She shrugged, but she knew that her lie was leaking through her eyes. Good thing it had been half an hour and Harley was drunk as she could be without getting to personal. Well, she hadn't touched _Ivy_ yet, anyway. God, did Ivy want her to. Ivy shook it away. Whatever that stuff was, it was good. Her judgement and reasoning was clouding. That rarely happened before hour two. Harley looked at the half gone glass Ivy had and stared at it.  
"Take it if you want."  
"No, I want you to drink it. Is it bad?"  
"Just not big on drinks." She repeated herself, knowing Harley probably forgot.  
Harley picked it up and held it out, pushing it between Ivy's lips. Giving in, she opened her mouth and let Harley pour it down her throat. It wasn't bad, in fact it was very smooth and sweet, but she knew the more she drank, the more she'd regret it. She cut Harley off and grabbed the glass before it could pour over her front.  
"Thanks, Harl... Are you okay?" She asked, noticing her almost comical inability to sit up straight. Maybe a little too comical.  
"Fine, fine." She collapsed onto the seat. Ivy smiled as Harley looked up at her. Ivy bent to kiss her and Harley pulled her closer, shifting her body and pulling herself over top of her not- girlfriend. Ivy pushed away, knowing where Harley was going.  
"Okay, time to get you..." At that moment, Ivy realized she didn't know where Harley lived, so she couldn't take her home. Harley didn't seem to have her phone on her either. "...home."  
"Awww..." Harley said, but she lit up after a second. "Can I come home with you?"  
"You'll have to." Ivy said, standing up and pulling her top that Harley tried to lift off her back onto her midriff. " Let's go."  
Harley's devilish smile barely caught Ivy's attention before the smaller girl was up and over the back of the booth. Her head popped up over the back and beckoned Ivy to follow. Ivy rolled her eyes at how badly she faked being intoxicated. Sure she was drunk, but not that drunk.  
"Harl, please. You'll regret that fall tomorrow, I promise."  
"Thats what you think i'll regret? Oh come on, babycakes... I know one thing I won't regret." She began to slink further into the darkness and Ivy weighed her choices. On one hand, she could leave and go home, but Harley would be left alone in a bar full of drunk men which didn't seem to appeal to her feminism. Besides, Harley was obviously trying to come on to her, who's to say she wouldn't do it with a random man? That brought her to the second option. Follow Harley and talk her out of whatever fantasy she was having... or at least indulge herself in it as well. What's wrong with a little girl-on-girl in a bar, especially with Harley? _Actually alot... To hell with it._  
Sighing, Ivy manoeuvred herself over the edge of the seat and closed the curtains, plunging the room into darkness. She followed where she though Harley had gotten to and felt around in the dark. Finding a door handle, she stepped inside and closed it, ready for any sort of touch. Suddenly, a black light flicked on, making Ivy jump. She saw Harley's bright red lips and the silver on her top aglow in the corner of the room. She looked down at herself and touched the neon green that emanated from her top.  
"You closed the door, so you must know, Red." She said, somehow regaining a bit of balance back and making her way to the taller woman. "Your hair is soooo pretty..." Intertwining it in her fingers, she set her head on the woman's shoulder and cooed in her ear. A warm shock went up her spine as Harley ran her free hand over her ribs. She felt the hot blush overtake her color and heat well in her stomach. She pushed Harley away. Stumbling back a smidge, she ripped out a bit of Ivy's hair with her fingers in the process.  
"Harley, I know you. You don't want this and you don't want me." Holding the back of her head to soothe the pain, Ivy used a motherly voice to try to appeal to the blonde, but she only heard masked want.  
"Red, come on. It's so obvious..." She pressed Ivy against a wall, running her finger over the crimson lips of her friend. "You don't expect me to belive you _want_ me to stop, do you?" As her finger neared her neck, Ivy shuttered, letting loose the air she'd been holding. The heat shifted in her, and she fought it by trying her hardest to numb herself to Harley's warm hands.  
"Look, Harl. You aren't gay. You're drunk. Now, let me take you home and get you some sleep."  
"Oh, Red, you say i'm hard to win over..." She pressed herself closer to Ivy, and the red head tilted away to avoid their lips touching again. The heat enveloped her hips and she began to shake. She tried to ignore the fact that they fit together as nice as they did, like a puzzle.  
 _One more try, Ivy, one more. Be strong; don't look at her lips or her neck... just keep your eyes off of her. Dont feel her..._  
"Harl," Her voice was more needy than she wanted it to be. "I...I _can't_ take this away from you... your innocence. Your pretty... red... lips... they don't need my poison to ruin them." She stopped herself from leaning into her kiss as the other girl retreated a bit. The vines on her body began to itch and move, calling silently for her to come back. Ivy shuttered.  
Harley sighed. There was silence for just a moment -agonizing silence- before Harley stepped forward again and latched her hands to Ivy's hips, fiddling with the waistline of the skirt. "I picked my poison years ago." She stared up at Ivy. Her body was shaking from the warmth Harley's hands had on her own cold flesh. Looking down into the ocean of baby blue, she struggled to hold her ground as she tried to force her vines to still.  
"I-I won't...I..." She lost the battle with the heat let herself plunge her body onto the other girl. Harley moaned a bit as the impact registered and Ivy pulled them closer together. Her vines tickled at the blode's body, and Ivy felt her own want flow into them, making her hotter. Harley continued to play with the skirt until she eventually worked it loose enough that it dropped to the floor. Ivy shuttered against the blonde's lips as the cold hit her thighs. The wall grazed her ass and she pushed herself off it's chill, taking Harley with her. The netting over Ivy's top became Harley's plaything and she nipped at it while her friend worked off her shirt, pulling on it and weaving her hands in and out of the fabric. Each caught skin a few times, enticing a few sounds from the other. Harley's shorts were next to fall, followed by both of Ivy's shirts. Ivy's cold hands intertwined with Harley's warm ones as they continued the exchange.  
Eventually, they ended up on the carpeted floor, Ivy on top of Harley. Her legs shook and she stared into the oceans of blue in front of her. Harley savored the sight. Rarely did she see this side of her friend.  
"Hey, Red?"  
"What?" She looked down from her hands and knees, Harley's fingers again wrapped in her bright red waterfall of hair. She moaned as Harley tugged on it.  
"This reminds me of something..." Harley looked up at the black light, her eyes glowing a beautiful teal blue. She then refocused on the similar emerald eyes in front of her.  
Ivy ran her hands down the gymnasts bare sides Her vines ran down her thighs and began to wind around Harley's."Oh, yeah?"  
"Reminds me of that book I just finished." She smiled, removing a hand from the cascade of hair to grip Ivy's chest, pulling a shutter from her.  
"Damn you." Ivy pressed herself back against Harley's lips and gripped at the carpet. Breathing through the kiss, she whispered into her ear. "We'll never hear the end of this." Harley pulled her counterpart's waist onto her with her newly freed hand, forcing Ivy to drop all of her weight on the smaller girl.  
Harley shuttered as the vines enveloped her, too. "I don't care..."  
Ivy poked her thumbs into Harley's sides and smiled, feeling every movement she made through the plants. "Fucking… stop being... so hot." She breathed through her shutters.

"Only when you stop being cold." Harley laughed, letting Ivy break their lips apart to taste the skin on her neck.


	4. All Is Askew

**This is so stupid just kill me now AaAAAAAUGHhhhaHHhH why has the universe forsaken me?**

The next day…

Ivy yawned and stretched upward. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and cocked an eyebrow. Looking over, Harley lay next to her in her underwear, and the sight caused Ivy to freeze for a moment before sliding out of bed.

" _How did we get back to my place?_ " She whispered, looking down at herself. She was still wearing the netting shirt, but otherwise it was just her underwear as well. Confused, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen to make coffee. She shivered a bit; her vines still shifted slightly when she tried to remember last night. She abandoned that train of thought to continue brewing her morning pick-me-up.

A few minutes later, Harley managed to drag herself into the kitchen, too. Ivy greeted her with a half-genuine-, half "let-me-drink-my-coffee-first" smile. She looked over at the pancakes she'd made for her friend and leaned on the counter.

"Mornin' Babe..." Harley gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, adding a "thanks" before taking them to the table. Ivy froze.

"Um... Harley, I hate to ask, but what the hell happened last night?" She didn't move, but instead elected to shove her face back into her coffee mug to hide her blush.

Harley laughed. "A Lot, Red, a whole hell of a lot." She stuffed her food into her mouth and kept her sleepy smile on her face the whole time. Eventually, Ivy came to sit with her, bringing along Harley's orange-pineapple juice as well.

"Can I squeeze any more details out of you?" Ivy immediately regretted the sentence, watching Harley's lips stretch wider.

"Believe me, if you forgot you don't want to remember... Have I ever told you how nice your hair smells?"

"Harl, that has nothing to do...with..." She trailed off as she noticed a spark in Harley's eye that made her mind click. Ivy's eyes widened with disbelief as she struggled to contain a panicked interjection. She put down her coffee and propped her elbow on the table, her hand covering her mouth. "We... didn't."

"We did, Babe." Harley said in her most nonchalant tone, though her smile was less so. She sipped at her drink calmly, savoring Ivy's reactions. Ivy looked up and noticed a pair of teeth marks on Harley's neck.

"God, did I do that? I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you." Ivy said, getting up and moving to her side to examine the damage. " _The hell was I on.._?" She whispered, trying to hide her welling tears with sarcasm.

Harley covered it with a hand and waved her off. "It was a love bite, didn't even feel it."

"I don't 'Love Bite'. Dammit, let me look at it." She pulled off the hand and ran her fingers gently over the bruise. "I'm so sorry..."

"It'll heal on it's own. I'm telling you, it didn't hurt."

"It doesn't matter. I can see that I still have a ways to go..." Ivy stood and moved back to the kitchen, picking up her empty mug as she passed it. "Dammit, Pamela."

Harley sighed and followed, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist. She leaned against the sink, staring out the window.

"I always knew i'd hurt you sooner or later." She wiped away a threatening tear rolling over her teal blush, a little too roughly for Harley's liking, "Fucking..."

"Red, it's no your fau-"

Fury welling in her eyes she turned and let another tear roll down her face. "Did you bite your own goddamn neck then, Harl?" She stared at the oceans of blue, feeling the memories of the previous night slowly reappear. She bit her lip and looked away, letting the blonde pull her closer. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Pammy. I forgive you, and I love you." She said, burying her face in the green shoulder before her. Ivy bit harder on her cherry red lip, drawing blood and staining a part of her skin dark green. She quickly wiped it away before it could drip onto Harley and pushed her back.

"We have to go to work soon, so better get ready."

"Do you want to join me in the shower..?" Harley asked hesitantly, like she didn't know whether she'd hurt Ivy or humored her. Ivy gave an uncertain smile, brushed her lips over Harley's quickly, and let the blonde lead her to the bathroom, tears still pushing at her eyes. Harley's neck taunted her. And the ferns in the small walkway reached out to them in sadness and pity. Ivy was able to manage a smile at them as she stepped into the bleak room.

Harley closed the door behind the and began to undress. _Fuck me and all I stand for. I'm sorry, Harley._ Ivy stared at her as she began to slowly pull at the netting shirt. _Fuck humans, fuck plants, fuck this planet._ Ivy scanned over Harley''s naked features and bit her lip again and her vines began to twitch on her skin. _Just fuck the idea of the ever expanding shit hole that just keeps throwing basterds and fuckatry at me._ Harley pulled her into the shower and turned on the water before pushing the taller woman against the wall and connecting their lips. _Fuck my goddamn heart and all the bitch-atry it wants me to do to Harley._ Ivy felt Harley lick the still dripping blood from her lip and shivered. _I hate being a slut…_ Harley put the pale green hands of her partner on her hips and began running soap through their hair. Harley gave her a smile and offered her lips again. _...but I guess I could make an exception for her_. Ivy gripped Harley's hips a little tighter and pulled her into the gift with a contented sigh. Harley smiled through it and removed her hands from her hair to draw temporary hearts on her friend's stomach with the bubbles, with no real sense of time involved. _Sweeter things indeed._

When the two did finally step out of the shower and manage to dress themselves, Harley snuck a note not so sneakily into Ivy's purse. The redhead smiled despite herself and continued to tie her half-windsor knot. Harley came up behind her and stared into the mirror, looking at the both of them.

"It isn't fair." Pouting, she crossed her arms like a child

"What?" Ivy looked over at her with a smirk.

"You're bigger than me. Well, not _taller,_ cause we're like the same height,"

"If anything, you're taller."

" _Depends on the cannon universe._ ..but your hair an' chest an' hips an' stuff are always better than mine."

"You also have to remember that i'm am literally a hormone and chemical factory."

Harley uncrossed her arms and sighed. "I guess so, but it still be nice."

"Don't worry, Honey. One day, perhaps i'll let you be the hot one."

Harley rolled her eyes and pulled her own tie tighter adding, " _I_ _was_ _hoping for a you're always hot, but..,"_ before planting a quick kiss on the vines on the apple of Ivy's cheek. "I'll take a perhaps." Turning away, she took the glasses off of her neckline and slipped them on. Finishing the knot, Ivy followed her to the door.

"Walking or driving?"

"You're giving me the option to take your precious Rosebud to work?" Harleen had slipped out of her accent, and it made Ivy forget herself for a moment.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't going to let you." Harleen smiled and Pamela saw Quinn shine for a moment more before the keys were in her hand and she was gone. Pam smiled as she watched her friend dart toward the car through the wide-open door. Shaking her head, she waved her friend off as she drove away. Pam headed for the lab, blushing as her mind continued to fill in her memories while her pace quickened with those thoughts.


	5. I Can Hold The Weight Of Worlds

Walking through the doors and slipping on the gloves she had stuffed in her pocket, Pamela smiled at one of her co-workers before looking down at the floor in disgust of them. Swiping her card on the door, she continued to tug on the gloves awkwardly.

"Pamela!" Ivy winced as someone walked up behind her. Forcing her green to distort and appear peach, she turned and gave a weak smile.

"Hello."

"How's the project coming along?"

Ivy sighed internally. _Men. Never worried about actual things. Only your accomplishments and your assets._ "Swimmingly."

"What about the g-f?" He talked suggestively, and Ivy froze. He smiled as red spread over her cheeks.

" _How…?_ " However, the surprize quickly twisted into anger when she realized she'd seen him at the lounge where She and Harleen had gone. Noticing her jaw set and fury well in her eyes, he stepped back, only slightly, before her hand struck him across the face, sending him to the floor a foot or so away. She glared down at him as all the eyes in the lobby turned to look at them as papers ruffled and the lobby's ferns began to writhe. A sudden terrified silence filled the room. His eyes filled with fear as he stared at her piercing green eyes. Hissing under her breath, she turned and removed her card from the door lock in an attempt to let go of her tension. " _Don't_ talk about her, to her, or with her. _Ever."_ Holding his throbbing cheek, he stared up at the door as it slid closed.

Ivy breathed in and allowed her skin to fade back into it's comfort colors as her muscles relaxed. _Why did I do that?_ She asked, noticing the thorns that were sticking out of her. _G_ _od damn it I'll be hearing from my boss for weeks._

 _Mommy._

"Don't call me that." Ivy breathed, hoping to shrink the spikes off of her skin.

 _Why isn't she here?_

Pam looked around at the various plants she had strewn about the windows. "She had to work…" Thinking about Harley made the thorns receded a bit more… well, the physical ones. The metaphorical ones she felt in her stomach only got worse thinking about the blonde.

 _Please bring us to her…_

"I can't. You aren't ready."

 _You love her._

"I…"

 _ **You**_ _want her._

"You didn't know already..?" Ivy looked at them, moving slowly toward her workspace.

 _You need her._

"No. It was drunken fun. Nothing serious."

 _Listen… Don't you hear it..? Feel it..?_

"Hush." Ivy set her purse down and pulled out her glasses. Something flitted to the ground, causing her to turn. She smiled as she saw the same pink paper Harley had slipped in. Picking it up, she pulled the chair closer and plopped down at the desk. Ivy turned the paper over and smiled.

 _Dear Red,_

 _I know you didn't mean it, but I hope last night wasn't as bad as you made it out to be. I had fun, and I hope you did too. Real hard to find good help these days, ain't it? I don't know… I'm just glad i got a friend like you to keep my feet on the ground… or at least my back. ) ⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫_

 _Love ya, Dandelioness!_

 _Harl._

Ivy pinned the note up on a cork board hanging beside her, staring fondly at various pictures of Harley and herself as well as a few doodles and reminders of things she'd done with Harley and Selina before their business with the theatre. A few heist memorials from before that vigilante had died. Luckily, most of them were now covered with her and Harley at a festival or what have you. A lone picture stood apart from the rest, however, and no matter how hard she tried, her eyes seemed drawn to it, and it made her tear up. She turned away from the board, the caption at the bottom of the photo hanging in her mind.

" _Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley- I am_ so _proud of you._ _Lo-_ " The name cut off, but Ivy couldn't help but remember. With all the memories it held, all the suffering, all the joy, all the humanity. How could she get rid of it? Afterall, that picture was of her before all of this, it kept her tethered to her, allowed her to still be called 'Pamela', and it was taken by _Dr. Woodrue_.

Harley made her way to the gates of The Asylum, double checking Rosebud's keys so she didn't piss off Pamela. Stuffing them into her purse with her other knick-knacks, she pushed open the door.

"Hello, Eliza. Wonderful performance." Harley turned to see her doctor carrying folders and offered to take a few.

"Hey, you! How's that conference from last night treatin' ya?" Being handed a few, she smiled as she looked over some of the names, one of them being stamped over with deceased. She looked confused, but opted to ask questions later.

"Wonderful. I actually slept, even through all of this." She flicked her eyes to the pile of papers before gesturing with her head for Harley to follow.

"So, what sort of people are we doing today?"

"You." Harley stopped herself from snickering and looked down at the papers.

"This another one of your case studies, doc?"

"Actually, I wanted to just talk, without notes for once. It's been awhile since we've had a session as colleges and not doctor and patient." Coming to her office, she handed Harley the rest of the folders, giving her an authoritative look, and opened the door. Harleen forced herself to read no more than the name, even though she knew very well what was in her own case file.

"Don't get all nostalgic on me, Leland. Wouldn't want Pamela getting the wrong ideas."

"That's something i'd like to address, actually." Letting the blonde place the folders on the desk, she pulled open a closet to reveal a coffee pot. "Sugar and Milk?"

"You know me too well, Joan. If I didn't know better, i'd think you were keeping notes." The doctor just rolled her eyes and turned on the machine, sighing.

"Alright, Harley-"

"Harleen."

" _Harleen_. How's the new job going?"

"They said i'll be a therapist for a few years before they'll even _consider_ letting me back here. They say that they're afraid sending me into the seclusion room would yank Harley back out."

"At least they still have half a mind left up in corporate…" Joan whispered, bringing their coffee back to the desk. Sitting down, she pulled open a folder and skimmed it before shutting it and doing the same for another. "So about you and Ivy. What exactly _is_ your current relationship?"

"You're worried about the play." Harley said, not looking up from her mug. She sipped it slowly before continuing. "It's about the same. I mean, we're making some progress on both of our parts, and we've learned a lot about our recent intentions, but it still just us. Oh, and she'd like it if you'd refer to her as Pamela or doctor- slash- miss Isley."

"Of course. By intentions, you mean what?"

Harley didn't answer.

"Harley, i'm worried, not just as your doctor, but as your friend." Joan placed a hand over Harleen's and cleared her throat. "I don't want to invade privacy, but are you intimate with her?"

Harley pulled her hands away and folded them in her lap. After a short pause, she answered. "Well, last night… I did take her to the lounge." She whispered, playing with the hem of her coat.

Joan sighed. "Harleen, that's not good for you."

"But she's so much better than him! She doesn't hurt me!" She looked over at the file, glaring confused at the red stamp. "She'd never be like that."

"She's Harley's tether, honey. If you keep doing this you'll never heal."

"But she ain't never done anythin' wrong to me! Sure, we fight a bit, but she's like… I dunno, my big sister! We fight cause we're both trying too hard to impress the other! If we could just get some, like, rehab or whatever. Ivy- Well, you know her issues with relationships and we both have a pretty decent grasp on mine. We can fix it! We'll do betta, Joan! I promise we're doin' everythin' we can. I promise." Harleen's eyes were welled with tears, and she stared at Joan like a kid after a sad part in a disney movie.

Joan sighed. "Harleen, listen to yourself. What is this exact situation reminding you of? Just, think about what you're doing. Are you sure this is really okay?"

Silence coated the air, and Harley's face lost its sadness and exchanged it for confusion, then anger.

Harley nodded curtly and stood up. "Thanks Joan. I appreciate the advice." Turning sharply, she muttered something about 'stupid shrinks that ain't never been there' before opening the door and stomping away from the office. Her heels echoed violently in the halls as she made her way out.

Ivy closed the door and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slip off of her as she made her way to the kitchen. Pulling of her tie, she tossed the shirt onto the floor and breathed out. She allowed her skin to fade into the dark green it favored and hoisted herself onto the counter near the window. She leaned against the wall and let the sun hit her. ' _I'll head outside in a minute. Just not feeling up to changing.'_

After about half an hour, the door opened and Ivy turned sharply, her body tensing. "Who is it?"

"You home already, Red?"

"Harley?" Ivy slid off the counter and picked up the shirt, balling it up and holding it to her chest. "What are you doing here?"

She closed the door slowly and stared down at the ground for a moment, and when she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "I… I need to talk to ya 'bout somethin'."

"So, let me get this sorted. You're suddenly _worried_ about Joan's suggestions on your recovery?" Ivy asked, flipping through the pages of a folder. "You're leaving then. Again." She turned back to her coffee and sighed. "Go then."

Harley slid between her and the table. "I ain't going anywhere. I just… I'm worried."

"Then what was that all for? Did you really need to explain why it be better for you to leave?" She avoided eye contact with her, trying to hold composure. "You've left me before. The hell is the facade for? To keep you safe from all of the people who you've pissed off. We're reformed and helping one another. But it still hurts when I realize that i'm not who you need, dammit."

"I know how you feel." Harley tried to rest a hand on her, but Pamela shook her shoulder away. "Inadequacy is something i'm accustomed to myself."

"She's right though. You know that." Her voice wavered slightly. "I'm just as bad, if not worse, for you than J was. I know how to pretend to love way better than he did. Hell, it's a profession of mine."

"You're not like that." Harley forced their eyes to meet, tears rolling softly over her skin. "You've saved my life and made it better. Nothing you did ever caused as much pain as the most miniscule offence of Joker's."

Pamela scoffed. "I'm sure murdering every human and their brother couldn't be that bad."

"Have you ever murdered me? Raped me? Beaten me?"

"No, but i've used you, poisoned you, stranded you, left you, and fucked you in an aggressive manner. I've treated you no different that any other victim of mine except I let you live longer than most of them."

Harley scowled and grabbed Ivy's wrists, pinning her to the island. "Yet, you still have the heart and soul to admit these things and regret them." She tucked her arms under Ivy's and hugged her tightly, tears running freely down her face. "Joker never felt any of that, and don't tell me that's an illusion too because your emerald eyes have never wronged me once." Ivy stood pinned against the island and stared, wanting to hug Harley back but not wanting to cry herself.

"Harley, you are the only right choice I've ever made." Slowly, she managed to convince herself to embrace the other woman, burying her head in Harley's neck.

The slight, faded bruises her fang-like canines had left, Ivy noticed, were no longer mocking her. It seemed as though the more they disappeared, the more Harley trusted her. No, it wasn't mockery anymore.

 **It was pure betrayal.**


	6. If Thats What You Need

"I'm glad you convinced her to come meet with us, Pamela." Joan stated across the cafe table. " After what i'm sure you noticed was an angry outburst in what caliber Harleen can manage, i'm surprised what your company achieved so quickly in terms of smoothing the terrain. Normally, under different subjects and circumstance, i'd ask how you'd done it."

"Quite." Ivy was unfocused, sipping her tea and staring up the street. Harley was late, and it made her vines and skin color falter. She was nervous and the unhealthy, noticeable shifts between Pamela and Ivy only made this anxiety worse. And endless loop of fear, Joan noted in their previous sessions, that could only be solved by immediate solutions. Pamela was in the moment, living based on herself. After her reformation, Woodrue was just a lone picture on a corkboard.

Finally, Joan broke the uncomfortable silence. "She'll be fine."

Ivy snapped her attention across the table once more. "Excuse me?" Her blush traded between dark teal and bright red.

"She'll be fine, Isley." After a moment, Ivy relaxed and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Isley. Calm your tits." Nearly jumping out of her chair, Ivy whipped around with her fist primed. Catching it, Harley smiled and looked at it.

"Losing' your speed, dandelioness." Joan snickered despite herself and gestured to the seat next to her. Harley pat Ivy on the head and sat down, giggling as Ivy grumbled to herself. Joan started, analyzing their interactions.

"Okay, ladies. Harleen, you first."

Ivy looked over at her as she stood and cleared her throat.

"Oh go-"

Harley inhaled obnoxiously.

"THIS BABE IS MINE!" Harley sat back down as though nothing had happened. Joan was dumbfounded for a moment before she simply stated, "alright" and looked to Pamela.

She only shook her head and said, "I love her. Nothing more can be explained."

Joan nodded and picked up her coffee. Her face was skeptical.

"What's that face for?" Ivy asked, a slight sting in her tone. "Trying to diagnose this like the old school doctors who thought gays had chemical imbalances?" Her voice was level but slightly annoyed, as though bored.

"Of course not. I'm less worried about what you do in your spare time together than the emotional, and even physical, effects these activities may cause." She looked at Harley as she spoke. "Have you noticed anything unusual? Sickness, withdraw, any signs of falling back into old habits?" Ivy scoffed and turned away, sipping her tea.

"Well, not that I know of. I mean, it's been what, two weeks?" Ivy nodded. "So, no. I've not missed The Joker at all."

Joan wrote something down on her napkin with a pen and turned to Ivy. "How about you? Any signs of our tendencies arising again?"

Ivy shook her head, not bothering to look at the psychiatrist. Harley smacked her shoulder lightly and she turned to glare at her.

"We talked about this, Pam-a-lamb."

Ivy hummed grumpily and took another drink from her cup.

Harley gave her an angry, pouty look, crossing her arms. "Behave, I have to deal with this too."

Ivy sighed and closed her eyes. "I apologize, Joan. I agreed to this session and should therefore be compliant." She took a quiet sip from her cup and stared into it. "I must remember this isn't an accusation, this is a civil evaluation…between what I might call a friend and what I might call a partner."  
Joan smiled kindly. "I understand your bitterness, Pamela. I know you better than we'd all admit. I can't hold any of this against you." She laughed slightly. "It's almost too much to ask of you to even see me at all out of that asylum."

Pamela turned and folded her hands on the table, her cup between her forearms. Harley placed a hand on her knee and Ivy sighed again. "Please continue."

Joan nodded. "So, you share a mutual attraction, correct?"

"Yeah." Harley said, looking to Pam for validation.

Pamela nodded and smirked. "You can speak on your own behalf, Harl."

"I know, but it was a question for us both." Harley defended, blushing slightly.

Joan hummed quietly and jotted something else on her napkin. "You said it's been around two weeks since you openly… _admitted_ to this attraction. Did either of you sense you had this type of connection prior to that?" She looked to Ivy, whom she noticed had shifted at the question, a barely noticeable red and teal returning to her cheeks.

"I mean, maybe." Harley said. "It was hard for me to distinguish that from friendship, and a lot of other things at the time." She fidgeted and looked to Ivy, whose blush had died, but she was still tense.

"Well, Joan, as you know i've been… a pretty exclusively homoromantic bisexual since Woodrue, save for a few cases, most of which were for purely personal gain. When I first met Harley I would have been… less than convinced if you'd told me we'd be wonderful friends later on. As much as it hurts me now, she was originally," Ivy looked to Harley and sighed," just another exploit."

Harley looked slightly hurt, but reassured her by taking her hand. " After a short while, I realized that we had a lot in common, and that scared me. But, when she left, suddenly I worried about her, I wanted to make sure she was alright, and I found myself at a loss without her. When she did come back around I was so happy that she was there, but it angered me that Jay hurt her like that. I needed to protect her from him. And that I did. The more she was around the more I wanted her to stay. Eventually it became a necessity. She angered me and annoyed me and confused me, but she had to be there."

Ivy turned in her chair to face Harley and looked her in the eyes. Harley looked back, her eyes beginning to tear up. "Harley, I have loved you for so long. I may have disregarded it, pushed it aside, but I have loved you for _so long_. I would die a million times for you because you are my one and only, and you have been since I met you." Ivy noticed her vision blur with tears. "No matter what happened I was there. I never knew why. But I do now. I hope I never have to let you go again." Ivy pulled Harley into a hug, to which Harley pushed their lips together briefly before burying her face into Ivy's shoulder.  
"Well, I think that's the end of today's session then, ladies." Joan said, smiling and standing up.

Ivy pushed Harley away and kissed her forehead before standing up. "Have a good night, Joan." Ivy said, wiping tears away on her shoulder before shaking the doctor's hand.

"I'll see you soon don't worry." Joan nodded to Harley with a smile before walking away with her coffee.

When Ivy returned home, she checked the time, took a quick shower, and grabbed her keys. After driving for a few minutes, she finally reached her destination. Willow trees draped over the edge of the house-like structure, shrouding it in calm, sunset shadows. Ivy entered the building carrying a bag from the trunk of the car.

She flicked on the lights and breathed in the earthen smell in the air. She set her bag down on a table and opened it, pulling out her old outfits. She ran a hand over each before hanging it in a closet, letting a calm of fond memories and adventures take her.

Once they were all put away, she went to tending her plants. The rows of planters and boxes and pots were each filled with flowers and some with hybrid, or even sentient beings. As she tended to them, they slowly began to grow around her and touch her, welcoming her to the best idea of home she had.

The sentient, animal-like creatures danced around her feet as she walked on the rotting, grass covered planks of the home. Slowly, she became more and more in tune with her surroundings until she found herself unable to speak, only wishing to lay here in her own garden and sleep. So she did.

And as she lay in the grass and vines and flowers, her pets curled up next to her and her own vines grew further, rooting themselves as she slept. For tonight, she would be a peace with herself, and could do thing she'd not done in a long time. A weight had been lifted off of her today, and she would not let her calm be wasted on human things. Tonight, she'd sleep with her creators and creations. Tonight, she was sleeping as a god.


	7. Rise and Dine, Baby

Ivy was woken by her phone going off. She slowly sat up, gasping as she felt some of her vines rip from the ground. She'd forgotten where she'd slept. Gathering herself and looking around for the noise. One of her creatures nudged her and she shook her head. Suddenly, the sound was right in her ears as the creature dropped her phone out of its mouth into her lap. She covered her ears briefly before answering it. She put it on speaker to avoid putting the phone to her ear. She held it with her left hand and massaged her temple with her right.

"Hello, this is Doctor Lillian Rose. How may I help you?"

"That how you answer all your calls? I thought you were over the aliases"

Pam rubbed her eyes and yawned, giving a tired confirmation. "Can't be too careful…"

"Hey Babe, you realize it's eleven in the morning right?" Harley asked, laughing.

"Hmm?" Ivy asked, not fully aware of who this was yet.

"Did I wake you up just now?"

"Oh, hey, Harley…" Ivy said, standing up, pulling a few more vines from the dirt. "Yeah, sorry, cleansing night." She said, looking at the screen. "What's up?"

"What the fuck is a cleansing night?" She asked, changing subjects right after. "Anyway, tomorrow we got another practice…"

"I'm aware, sweetie." Ivy looked toward the door, a small, housecat sized creature crawling into her lap.

"You don't seem very coherent, Pammy. You need me to come get you?"

"Well, usually i'd have slept there all day but since you woke me, i'll probably stick around here gardening and such."

"Oh, then uh… I guess you wouldn't wanna come over for dinner later then, would ya?" The disappointment in her voice was heavy, and Pamela even winced a bit at the severity.

"Harley, i'd absolutely never say no to that and would utterly love to," She said, still ready to lull back into sleep. "But I still don't even know where your house is." Pamela realized how silly it sounded now. She'd been with Harley for at least a month, and known her for many years prior, and still didn't have the slightest inkling of where her home was. It also dawned on her that Harley had only ever been in her home a few times, barely pushing half a dozen. They'd met exclusively at coffee shops or parks otherwise. Occasionally an amusement park, party, or bar, but they were rare and far flung between.

She'd have to change that as soon as possible.

"I'll just meet you at your place and we can drive there. I promise it ain't far." Ivy could almost hear her waving the statement off.

"Sounds wonderful, when should I be ready?"

There was a pause. Harley's breath had hitched, and Pam couldn't tell why. "I'll be there at eight?" She paused again. "And, uh, Red?"

"Hmm?"  
"Can you… can you wear something… nice for me?"

Pamela looked at the phone, smiling and biting her lip. "What kind of nice are we talking, Harls?"

Harley didn't answer right away. Pam could hear her put her phone down and walk away for a sec. After a couple seconds, she returned. "I'll...I'll sent ya a text."  
Pam smiled despite herself, biting her lip again. "I swear if you send me nudes-"

"No! I swear it ain't nothin' that… forward." Harley paused again, clearing her throat. "But you'll like it, I promise. It'll help you pick somethin' i'm sure."

" I'm looking forward to it then." Pam said, standing up. "See you tonight. I'll wear something nice."

" Thanks. Love you."

"Love you, too. Buh- bye, Daffodil." Pam felt her insides knot as Harley sighed into the mic.  
"God, I love you." Harley laughed, ending the call. Pam walked to the door, waiting for the chime of her phone. A moment after she slipped her underwear over her hips, her phone lit back up. She unlocked it and clicked the notification.

The message took a moment to load, but Pam still felt her heart skip a beat as Harley's image appeared on her screen. She was smiling sheepishly into the mirror, her figure framed perfectly in a black dress that only barely hit two inches below her hips, a dark red blazer lying open overtop of it. Her hair was done in a messy bohemian bun, her bangs falling haphazardly into her face. She looked beautiful. And provocatively so, to say the least.

Pam stared a bit longer than she probably should have at the bluebird on her thigh, openly on display. Pam couldn't help but to close her eyes and let go a light moan, just to release herself from the image. Once her eyes were opened again, she scrolled down to see Harley had actually put words to the image. They were cleverly, if a bit creepily, accurate.

try not 2 orgasm yet ;) at least let me finish making you dinner xoxo

Ivy smiled a bit and replied.

I really wish you would have put that at the top of your text. Maybe then I wouldn't have to change already.

A few seconds later, Harley answered back.

well geez i didn't think u actually would! otherwise i would have! gotta save you up for later ;)

She rolled her eyes and smiled, snapping the last hook on her bra.

Yes, well, maybe you need to gauge how sexy you look right now a tiny bit better.

Pam finished getting dressed and moved to shuffle through her closet. Just in case she found something nice there. She took a bit longer to text with one hand but she managed.

Awww you're such a ladies man, Red! gonna make me blush

I'll make you do a lot more than blush tonight, Daffodil. :3

Pam couldn't help but add a few green and red hearts afterwards.

can't wait :333

Pamela sent a final rainbow heart and locked her phone, putting it back in her purse. She shuffled through her closet a few moments more before deciding she had much nicer, less villainess things at home. She gathered her things and turned to open the door before something caught her eye on the corner on the stairs.

Pam licked her bottom lip. "There's no way i'm wearing that." She stood there a moment, eyes closed. She turned, sighed, and grabbed it, heading out the door.

Ivy arrived back at her house at about noon. As she pulled her key back out of the lock, her phone buzzed again.

whazzup babe

And again.

Its selena not harley, lol i fuckin knew it you lesbiannnnnnssss

Pamela placed all her things back in the house and made a cup of tea before bothering to answer. When she did, she saw impatient messages waiting for her.

Yes, Selena, I know you texted. I just got home. Good Gaia, you are the second most impatient woman i've ever known.

harley's the first? lol

No, Selena, my mother. Anyway, you wouldn't text just to chat. You'd call me so you could better insult me with sarcasm.

to well, pammy. I just wanted to make sure you and harls are okay and if you plan on showing up tomorrow. And whether or not you'll show up covered in each other's-

Pam simply stopped reading.

There is really no need to be so vulgar, Selena. Yes, Harley and I will be there. No, we will not have sex on your stage. Harvey would have an aneurysm, i'm sure.

too true! but youre definitely going to get her taken care of tonight okay ;3

Oh, I plan to.

;3

Pamela snickered and typed quickly before Selena could leave the conversation.

What about you and Bruce? Are we going to hear you half way across Gotham? "Oh Bruce ohhhhhhhhhhhh," I can see it now. It's disgusting. It's also making it rather difficult to drink my tea peacefully.

fuck you and your tea, Red

That's Harley's job.

Harley fucks your tea? Ewwwww

She doesn't care what kind of plant goes in her, be it me or Camellia sinensis or a well fit Wisteria, she screams my name all the same.

A short pause was accentuated by a bubbled ellipses. Pamela smirked in anticipation of a poorly aimed insult.

didn't you only have sex while she was drunk off her ass, like that one singular time? Also tf is a Camellia sinensis?

It's the type of plant the majority of commercial teas are produced from. And speaking of drunk off their ass, did you or did you not only have sex with Batman while he was drunk off his ass on my lips?

You have no idea. ;)

You and Bruce do… roleplay. As me. That was information I did not require.

I didn't need to know you fuck your gf with plants, sooooo, guess we're even then, baby.

You certainly call me 'Baby" a lot for a 'happily engaged heterosexual woman'.

Selena sent her an angry face, a middle finger, and a kissy face. Pam assumed this meant the conversation had ended and placed her phone down on the table. She continued to sip her tea and looked to her record player. Silently, the small plant potted beside it flicked the needle down.

She leaned back with a sigh. As close as i'll get to my lost time, I suppose. She sat and listened to her music until about five o'clock. Her phone rang with an alarm. Shit. She flicked her wrist and the record stopped. "Thirsty, sweetie?" She asked, placing her mug in the sink. The plant reached toward her, less desperate and more lonely. She touched it's leaves and it curled up her arm.

The doors to her lab slid open, hitting her with the humid, refreshing air within. Her skin tingled as she stepped in, fading back into a lush green.

"Mama's home." She purred, pressing the button close to the door. The sprinklers sputtered into life filling the air with mist. She breathed deeply and moved to her worktable. A glow emitted off of the many vials and trays organized in neat rows. Ivy's face fell cold as she slipped on her glasses and gloves.

There were still a good few hours to work.


	8. Low Cut

Harley arrived at the house about ten minutes late. It may not have been on purpose, but she'd be damned if Pamela wasn't punctual. Anxiety had been building the entire ride, so much so that her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel. Slowly, She breathed out and opened the door, almost tripping over her heels. She swore under her breath and rushed up the steps, pulling her over coat tighter.

 _Gotta love that Gotham weather._

 _Someone is at the door. Is it Her? It's gotta be! Can we meet her now?_

"Quiet yourselves." Ivy barked, sliding her chair back and removing her gloves. Ivy glanced at the clock. _Fucking Hell…_ She sighed and went to open her door.

"Hiya, Red." Harley squeaked, fiddling with her hands.

"Hello. I apologize but I lost track of time. Come on in and i'll go get dressed." She moved out of the doorway to allow Harley to pass.

"Well guess i'm damned! And here I thought I was late!" She laughed. "Guess not, and I was really worried!"

"Sorry again. You know where everything is. Come get me if something is out of reach, you can't find it, et cetera."

Harley plopped herself down on the couch and laughed. "Pam-a-lamb, i'm like three inches taller than you." Grabbing the remote, she flicked on the television and blew Ivy a kiss. "Now go get ready. Imma see if anything 'bout our play is on here."

Ivy kissed her forehead and walked back to her bedroom. Picking up her outfit from the stand near the lab door, she unfolded it and held it out to study it. She hummed and continued on, shutting the door silently with a smile.

Harley felt eyes on the back of her neck, like a blanket of cold being placed over her.

"Well, I suppose we can go now." Ivy purred, causing Harley to turn.

"What's the coat for?" Harley asked, noticing how the gold buttons strained around her breasts. Harley stared for a second, cocking an eyebrow. _Imma buy her a new coat. Dark teal? She seems to like that red one, but she looks like a christmas elf. Too bright. Maybe a darker red would be bet-_

"It's cold outside. I'm not going to retain heat like you." She stated, closing the distance between her and the door. "Also, i'm returning the favor of a certain slowly loading picture." She smiled, Harley's face turning light pink. Pamela put her hand on the knob and cocked an eyebrow. "Am I going to have to guess where i'm going or are you coming with?"

Harley hopped up and turned off the T.V. Following Ivy outside, she noticed how immediate she'd begun to shiver. Harley put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them, leading her to the car. Ivy smiled and offered a quiet thank you, bunching her coat closer to her chest.

It was a comfortably silent ride to Harleen's, the only sound the hum of the warm air blowing softly and, well, Harley's actual humming. Pamela had snuggled herself against the car door and was watching the houses go by. Harley looked over and smiled, taking a hand from the wheel and placing it on her leg. Ivy looked over at it then to Harley's face, though Harley was looking back at the road.

"There it is. The brick one." Sitting up, Pamela leaned forward to look out the windshield. Harley laughed a bit and pressed a button on her sun visor, causing the front yard to light up with red light.

"Wow, I didn't imaging you had such a lavishly cared for home." Stepping out of the car, she pulled her coat tight again and waited for Harley to lead her inside.

"Yeah, I know. But with the new job…"

"That's right, you work for Bruce now, correct? Must be interesting for you, working with Batman." Pamela sighed, pulling her bangs out from her hat and brushing them behind her ear. "Again."

Harley half-smiled and pushed open a door leading into the dining room. Ivy smiled as a chair was pulled out for her. "Would you like me to take yer coat?" Ivy nodded and unbuttoned it.

The world slowed for Harley as it slipped off of her green shoulders.

For half a second, Harley thought she was shirtless since the dip in the back of her dress reached so far down that Harley could almost make of the dimples on her lower back. The world came back to focus as Pamela pulled her gloves back up her forearms. Harley cleared her throat and turned, taking Ivy's coat to the hook.

"So, what are your plans for this evening, Harleen?" Harley stared at the coat for a moment before turning. She rubbed her ankle with her foot.

"I, uh, I made dinner like I said. And then I thought we'd just," She looked up, her eyes moving over the sweetheart neckline of Ivy's dress like walking through honey before meeting the emerald gaze, "talk. See what happens?"

Ivy hummed a low, museful laugh. "Of course. Do you need any help in the kitchen or…?" Waving a hand, Harley looked to the table.

"Nah, I got it. Whatcha like?"

"Wine. Preferably red." Ivy smoothed her dress down and pulled off her gloves, setting them on the table. "And Harley, dear? Don't work yourself too hard. It's a dinner, not a stick up."

Harley nodded and began moving toward the door. "Be right back, daffodil."

Ivy smiled as she removed her hat and hung it on the back of her chair. "So, do tell me about your affiliation with Wayne enterprises?"

Pamela removed her earrings and scoffed. "I just wish they'd hurry the hell up and get married."

"I know!" Harley leaned back in her chair and held her glass in her hands like cocoa on a cold night. She smiled. " So apparently," she took a quick sip of her wine. "Bruce finally bought the ring, and ended up 'losing' it on his way to Selina's place!" She leaned forward again and laughed. "Can you get a worse excuse?"

"Yes, well, you know those playboy heroes. I bet Damian has to keep track of his bat- panties for him." She tapped her nails on her glass and sighed. "See, Harl, I never got in with the heroes like you did because of that sort of thing. Unreliable, the lot of them."

"Red, I doubt he even got a ring." Harley rolled her eyes. "You should see some of the stuff Mistah J. gets me. Makes rich- ass Bruce look like a helluva asshole if he can't be a better boyfriend."

Ivy felt fury well in her chest but she simply took a sip from her cup and cleared her throat. "So, how is Jay?"

Harley tensed, almost unnoticeably, but Ivy saw the slight twitch in her lips as they lowered. She always did. "He's okay. He's still in Arkham for that last… crime."

"I expect he'll to be out within a fortnight." It was low, but Ivy's voice had no emotions. _Last game. Don't hesitate, it's not your fault._

"Probably." Harley finished of her wine and set the glass on the table. "And 'bout that," She fidgeted with her fingers. "Would you mind if I hung out at your place for a bit? Ever since I stopped going on heists and suck he's been coming around here a lot. When he get out he gets a bit cranky and I kinda wanna spend some more time with ya befo-"

"Before he puts you back in the hospital?" Ivy spoke like she was talking about the weather.

Harley bit her lip and picked up her dishes. "I'll, uh, take care of this. Just think about it, please?"

Ivy handed her the glass and covered her hand with her own. "Harley, of course you can stay with me. I'd never leave you with him if you didn't want him around you." Harley nodded and left the room.

When she returned, she had a pot with her. "Here, i'll just end up killing 'em." She laughed. Ivy looked at them and nodded.

"Dragon Roses? Where did you find these?"

"I've got friends on the other side?"

Ivy smiled and stood, stroking the petals. "Well, thank you. I think it's time to head home. Do you want the car to stay here or can you take it?"

Harley shrugged and ran to find her things.

Ivy hung her coat next to the door as Harley walked passed, kicking her boots off. Moving to the kitchen, she pulled her earrings from her pocket and set them in the open box on the counter.

"Hey, Red?" Harley followed her with her hands folded behind her back and her shoulders slumped. "Jay isn't gonna be too happy with us when I go home."

Ivy turned and closed the cupboard, her mug shrieking as her nails raked across it. "Then don't go back, Harley. Stay here as long as you need, but don't go back there." She set down her mug, moving closer to her. Harley opened her mouth to speak, but Ivy covered it with a hand and pulled her close. "Please." She buried her face into Harley's neck. "Please let us discuss this later. I just can't right now."

Harley's lips moved closed against her hand.

Ivy brushed her cheek with the hand and pulled away to reclaim her tea.

Harley nodded and turned to leave. "Imma go take a shower. Where-"

"Your things will be in my room." Ivy interrupted. "You may sleep there as well, if you would like." Her face was pensive as her hand moved absentmindedly over the rim of her mug. She never looked away from the window.

The silence fell and Harley shifted awkwardly, causing Ivy's emerald gaze to shift to her. Harley bit her lip. "You're real pretty, Red."

"The moonlight makes me glow, as i've been told." She turned slowly and moved away from the sink, her body shrouding in darkness, and her skin shifted to a menacingly dark green. Her eyes became sharper, her gaze somehow reflecting the venom of her blood in such a way that Harley felt her subconscious mind bleeding towards her in submission.

"Simply a mindgame, but you know all about those." She took another sip from her mug and reached a hand back into the light. "Should you not be in the shower?"

The way the smirk crawled onto her lips made Harley's heart skip.

She woke and nodded, stripping her jacket off as she made her way from the kitchen.

Ivy stepped back into the light and stared down at her wrists as they began to glow again. She frowned and allowed one of her hands to drift back into the darkness. With a huff, she shut the window and picked up Harley's things from the floor to carry them into her bedroom.


	9. This Time on The History Channel

Harley walked into the room with her clothes bunched to her chest. She stopped in the doorway and looked to the bed where Ivy sat, staring at the wall. Her eyes still shone the light open window, amplified by the stark contrast of her forest skin. Her knees had drawn to her chest and the blanket was rolled up behind her back. Harley knocked on the frame and entered, dropping her clothes next to her bag. Shifting on the bed, Ivy sighed heavily and watched her.

"Do you have things ready for tomorrow? It's practice and all." Her voice was monotone and dry.

"I'll get them ready later. I kinda just wanna hang out with you right now." Harley sat down next to her and rocked back. "You okay?"

Ivy nodded. "Thank you for dinner. You've been taking my cooking regime of rather seriously."

"I guess so. I still can't get the things I want to work to work. Makes me kinda mad."

"Well, what's the problem" Do you not understand a recipe or are you measuring something wrong?" Harley sighed and shook her jaw back and forth.

"I don't know." She glanced over at Ivy and then to the hem of her dress. It had raised itself up her thigh and bunched atop her hips.

"You have no intention of indulging in small talk, do you?"

Harley looked away and fiddled with her sweatpants drawstrings.

"What am I doing wrong, Harleen?" Harley's eyes looked at her moonlit neon hands folded in her lap for a moment before brushing over it with her own, covering the light to shield her eyes from the entrancing beauty of it's color. Ivy had opened the window with her vines so that she could see her face. Moving closer to her, Ivy's hand unfolded and slid onto her thigh. "I want you to be happy, Harley. I just can't let you stay with him."

"I know you don't like him, Red." It sounded as if there was going to be a 'but' and it had been thought better of. Ivy shifted and rested her head on Harley's shoulder, moving their hands together.

Harley sighed and looked around the room, letting her eyes fall onto Ivy's closet. "Hey can I pick out your jammies?'

Ivy scoffed and snuggled closer into her side, stealing her heat. "Only if you say it correctly."

Harley rolled her eyes and stood up, almost causing Ivy to fall over. "May I decide thine nighttime attire, milady?"

Ivy sighed and waved her over. Harley disappeared into the closet.

"Where's the good stuff, Red? I know ya don't shove 'em in a drawer." Harley could see a dark teal spread over her cheeks.

"I don't think you want to look in there." Smiling, Harley followed her gaze quickly, finding it just before Ivy looked away. Harley hopped over to the chest and pulled it open.

Her eyes widened as she looked over the contents. She turned to look at Ivy where she'd pushed herself against the headboard, her knees drawn to her chest and her face covered in a green that looked almost black.

"Selina actually gave you these?" Pulling the pictures from inside, Harley began to laugh. "You are gay as all hell." Ivy groaned and pushed her face behind her knees. Harley turned back to the chest and went through it, careful not to unfold anything. "I gotta admit though, Red, she ain't half bad."

"Harley, please shut up." Ivy mumbled.

She looked up as Harley 'ooo'-ed, watching her toss something in her hands. "You keep your costumes in here, too?"

"The ones I can't make, anyway." Ivy unfolded herself and walked over, looking down into the chest. "Ah, I remember that one." She waved Harley aside and picked it up. "First one I ever wore before I even knew I could grow them."

Her eyes drifted to the one in her friend's hand and the blush returned. "Oh no, Harley." She placed the costume back in the chest. "I can't wear that."

"Why though?" Harley held the top up to her. "Too small for your huge boobs?"

Ivy pushed it away. "While that may be true, that isn't why. That one is very special. No one has worn it in years."

"Obviously, but i've studied all of your files. I have never, ever seen you in this."

"It's," Ivy paused and sighed. "An old lab outfit." Harley hummed, slipping the top over her head.

"No, Harley. Take that off." Ivy covered her face with a hand and moved back from the chest. Harley grabbed her shoulders and spun her back around, Ivy's eyes falling immediately on her chest before the gaze was corrected. Ivy's blush was borderline black.

"Oh, it wasn't for you, was it?" Harley giggled, walking over to the mirror and waved the trail behind her. "Beautiful, ain't it?"

Ivy came up behind her and buried her face into her neck. "Please pick something else."

Harley whined a bit put pulled it off and let Ivy fold it back up.

"Maybe someday i'll let you wear it, Harl, but just not yet." She said, opening her arms. Harley sighed and hugged her.

"Yer gonna explain it someday, too." Nodding, Ivy picked Harley up and carried her over to the closet, both smiling and laughing the whole way. She dropped Haley down into the chair near the mirror and turned to dig around in the darkness, her body disappearing behind the dresses and blazers. When she emerged, her forearms were hanging with many things, mostly comprised of lingerie and a few silk and lace dresses. She ushered over a vine that took the hangers from her.

Harley jumped up and began flipping through them. "So, how many of these do you wear just because?"

"Oh, hell, all of them." Ivy laughed.

"Did you wear them when we first met?" Harley asked, running her fingers over the black lace.

"That was a long while ago, Harley. I'm ageless, not a time capsule."

"You contradict yerself a lot. I swear last time I was over here you recounted World War Two and fought the History Channel about the details. These we're memories from a fucking nine year old girl and you still fought them about it." Selecting her favorite, Harley held it out to inspect them. They were an elegant dark red with royal purple lace. Perhaps at one point they had been totally purple, but had since been edited over the years of wear. "Yuppers, it was this one." She cupped her mouth like a five year old telling a secret and giggled. "I remember seeing the through your suit cause of how dark they were."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Is this the one you want then?" Harley held it out to her and nodded happily. Hanging it on her forearm, Ivy reached up to unbutton her collar.

"Wait, wait!" Bounding out of the room, Harley disappeared from sight for just a moment and then reappeared, holding a box. "Take this, too." Harley set it down on the bed and left the room again, closing the door. Ivy was a bit lost, staring at the box on the bed in maybe anxiety, maybe curiosity, while she changed. The big green heart drawn on the side as well as the 'DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME TO RED' didn't really soothe her, either.

After pulling the straps up her shoulders, she carefully pulled the box open.


End file.
